Midnight Rhapsody
by Lychii
Summary: A mixed up comedy and romance


This is not my first fiction story of hyxrp, but I think it's my most decent one yet. I attempted to create a story of comedy/romance from the character's perspective written in third person (It will make sense eventually…) 

Disclaimers: I **DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING.** That should clear everything up, though I could of possibly in another lifetime (excuse the typos…if there are any)

"Where's Relena?"

"I don't know."

"It's almost time for plan B."

"How come you didn't like my Idea?"

"Duo! Your idea was to lock them up in a twenty-four seven room of orgy!"

Hilde glared, Catherine sighed, Sally rolled her eyes and Dorothy smirked.

"As if those two would ever get into the same room so easily."

"I still think this is a somewhat wrong and devious thing to do."

"I agree with Quatre and Wufei."

Duo shrugged, Trowa remained silent, Quatre was unsure, and Wufei didn't care.

They stood there, putting their scheme together, except there was one problem…Heero and Relena were nowhere to be found. The gathering party of the politics and what not was still in progress and it was quite early to leave. So where were the potential lovers?

(Don't ask me, even if I am the author…) None of them knew. Pagan overheard the conversation stating, "Miss Relena needed some fresh air, so we went out of the east wing toward the bonsai gardens." A grin spread across Hilde's face. "Okay," she motioned to Wufei and Sally, "you two, keep and eye on her." then handed them communication devices. They nodded and headed for the east balcony. " As for the rest of us, we search for Heero." They each spilt up into groups of two and off they went in different directions in Quatre's mansion.

~ East wing bonsai gardens ~

Relena stared at the tiny note on the yellow paper. Her heart had risen with hope. She pondered to herself, why had he not sent it to me himself, What for, Why now, and so many other questions. Relena read the note again: 

Meet me at the East wing bonsai gardens by 11:30pm sharp don't be late, 

Heero

She didn't know exactly what to make of it. She stared at her watch impatiently, "11:24." She sighed a bit agitated. Relena sat down at the gazebo, gazing at night sky setting off a radiant glow to the moon. A silent breeze swept through the air, delicately blowing her silk hair off her shoulder. " Kirei…" she whispered to herself. A distinct chill in the air blending with the scent of the garden engulfed her senses. It would not be long until the gundam pilot she thought she once knew would arrive before her eyes. She could still remember the last time they had actually met; she had held him in her arms when he had collapsed, that day of the Mariemeia incident. The memory was so clear and vivid, how could she forget, even though three years had passed. She could never forget.

~ Second story Floor ~ 

Hilde dragged Duo through the rooms.

"This is SO boring." Duo complained. "How come you volunteered us to look here?"

Hilde ignored him.

"How come Quatre has to have SO many rooms?!"

"Because, after all, this is a mansion."

"SO many _empty_ rooms…"

"No Duo. Not right now."

"Why not?"

"Because we have a more important thing to do at the moment."

"Would five minutes hurt…?"

Hilde shoved Duo into an unoccupied western styled bedroom, smiling deviously, locking the door behind her.

"I suppose not."

~ Main Dance Hall ~

Dorothy surveyed the party with interest. She sauntered beside Quatre quietly. Rashid pulled him by the arm away from Dorothy. "Master Quatre, everyone would be very pleased to hear you play your violin." Quatre nodded at Dorothy politely and turned his attention back to Rashid. " I would be most certainly delighted to play." Dorothy stepped back and in understanding and smiled.

Coincidentally, at that moment, Trowa appeared with Catherine swiftly rushing through the crowd of people to search the South Wing. Quatre immediately spotted Trowa among the rest of the crowd. "Trowa!" he shouted. Everyone turned in his direction or they were wondering who he was. He looked up at Quatre expressionlessly. Quatre gestured him to step up onto the stage where all the musicians had stood or sat from. He walked up to him in his usual dead pan style and accepted the flute Quatre had handed to him. Rashid placed the music piece on each of the musician's stands. Trowa's and Quatre's eyes widened. The young blonde stared back at Rashid. "They, want us, to play this?" Rashid nodded in confidence. Trowa raised an eyebrow, "It's nearly twelve minutes long." he glanced back at Quatre. "Strangely it's only a sonata." Quatre reassured himself and Trowa, "I'm up for the challenge. Are you?" Trowa simply nodded and they began to play.


End file.
